For love and power
by Nmbabygurl
Summary: Everyone assumed the new divas angel and Pyro were normal but they had no idea how wrong they were.


Everyone thought that Pyro and her sister Angel were normal divas. They had no idea how wrong they actually were. Pyro and Angel are witches with limitless power. Their powers are at their full potential.

"Angel I noticed something about Kane and the Undertaker." Pyro and Kane had the same powers but different attitudes. Pyro's a free spirit like the wind, which made her perfect for Jeff who was also like the wind.

"I know. The powers they have are only half of the powers they can truly possess. We should help them with that. We should unlock their true powers." Angel said grinning. "Then la familia can truly pay."

La familia had knowingly upset the pair of witches. But they were about to feel the wrath of two witches and two warlocks.

The two sisters sat in their candle lit hotel room. They sat across from each other with their hands connected. They chanted in an ancient language. They were unleashing Kane and Taker's full powers.

In another room Kane and Taker felt two powerful auras surround them. Power flowed through them like it never had before. They could feel the presence of two powerful witches. Suddenly the auras disappeared and they could no longer feel presence of the witches. But the power inside them remained.

"Kane, I suggest we find these witches." Undertaker felt the power of this strange witch flow through him connecting him to her.

Angel herself could feel the connection. "There now their powers are unleashed. There's no stopping them."

Undertaker and Kane spent half the night trying to locate these witches. They could feel their presence in the arena but couldn't find them. Finally they decided to hide in the shadows.

Angel and Pyro walked down the darkened hallway whispering to each other. They stopped in the middle of the hallway when they thought no one could hear them. "Pyro last night when we unleashed their full potential did you feel a connection to Kane?" Angel figured that she had a connection to the Undertaker because they had the same powers.

"No, I didn't." Pyro answered. "Why?"

"Because I feel a connection between the Undertaker and myself," Angel answered. "I thought it was because we share the same powers but now I'm not so sure." She paused and started to pace. "But what other reason could there be for the connection?"

Pyro grabbed her sister by her shoulders and made her stop pacing. "We'll figure it out. There has to be some reason. Could it be because you like and respect him?"

Angel rolled her eyes sighing. "I don't know maybe. It's just that this whole situation is weird. They're older and more experienced then we were yet our powers were stronger than theirs. It doesn't make sense at all." Angel ran her hand through her hair.

"I know it's weird." Pyro was interrupted when Jeff and John to run charging into the hallway. Jeff hid behind both Pyro and Angel.

Angel stepped closer to John. "John, calm down. Whatever Jeff did I'm sure it was a joke." She stopped when she saw John staring at the spot where Jeff and Pyro were standing. She turned and saw the two of them making out. "Oh! I do not need to see that."

Angel and Pyro sat in a private room. The room was the only place they ever really used their powers. They sat across from each other and combined their powers. Suddenly the candles around them blew out with a strong gust of wind. Both women looked towards the door. Kane and Undertaker both stood inside the room.

"Come in and sit down. Just because we unleashed both of your full potentials doesn't mean you have full control over them. We'll help you." Angel waited until they were sitting before continuing. "Being that you are men and far bigger than us your powers are greater than ours now. But we can help you control them. If you were to use them now it could wear you out. Close your eyes and focus on your control."

Both men had worn themselves out which was part of the process of gaining control. "What now?" Pyro asked.

"We wait as soon as they wake up they should have full control and be more aware." Angel and Pyro continued to combine their powers and meditate. A rush of added power forced the two apart. The power told of the reason behind the connection.

Kane and Taker awoke an hour later with full control over their powers and an answer to the question behind the connection. Angel and Pyro had both fallen asleep while waiting for them. Taker and Kane started to experiment with their powers. They now had a greater range and degree of powers.

La familia didn't find out about Taker's new surge of power until it was too late. He hit them harder than ever. So they decided to steal his urn to use his new power. They stole the urn only to realize it didn't matter anymore. The urn didn't control him anymore.

Angel waited patiently in the private room knowing she'd have to explain this to Taker. As she predicted he stormed into the room. "Calm down and let me explain." He stood glaring down at her. "The urn doesn't control you anymore. Only you control yourself. The urn is useless now; it has no power over you. Paul knew you weren't at your full potential but there was nothing he could do about it so the urn was created and used to house the power that wasn't tapped into. Now that you've tapped into it there's no need for the urn." She stood up from her spot on the floor and left him alone to think.

He didn't stay in the room long and followed her to her locker room. She stood in the doorway staring at something or someone in the room. "What are doing here Paul?" He growled out from behind her.

"I was just going to ask the same thing. Get in here and close the door." She stood with her arms crossed over her chest. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard that his powers were fully developed with your help and that a connection was formed. This has been planned for a long time. That's why you were given your powers. The two of you together could be unstoppable." Paul moved closer to Angel and grabbed one of her hands and one of Taker's. The moment their hands touched a purple glow formed sealing the connection and just as quickly as it had appeared it disappeared.

"You are both not truly living anymore. You are not truly alive. You are one in the same." He paused as they pulled their hands away from each other. "The connection between you represents the attraction you feel for each other. You feel things for each other that no one had ever really made you feel before. It's called love and for the both of you it is not a burden. It will not make you soft. It will make you stronger."

Angel moved over to her locker. "Paul, why did you come here if only to say that? I found out about the connection last week."

"I too found out about it last week." Taker moved away from the door and stood near Angel.

"Yet you both did nothing about it. If the two of you were to give into the attraction it would increase your powers and your bodies and minds will become one."

Taker and Angel turned to look at each other. "Paul I think it'd be a good idea if you left and gave us sometime to talk."

They waited until Paul left before moving away from the locker. "What do you want to do Taker? Because I know what I want. Do you? Do you know what you want?" She watched him carefully trying to read him but as always she couldn't tell what he was thinking.

"You don't know what you want do you?" She asked softly. "When you found out what you want let me know? Especially let me know if it's me you want. I told you I know what I want and what I want is you." Angel left him in her locker room.

"What are you gonna do?" Pyro asked her sister worriedly.

"Nothing. I'll wait. This is all up to him. His decision based on what he wants. I'll wait for him and if he doesn't want me then so be it." Angel was surprisingly calm about everything. "Now let's just relax."

After about a week Pyro was fed up with Angel's plan to wait. Pyro stormed into Taker and Kane's locker room. "You are an idiot. My sister laid herself on the line for you and what do you do? You do nothing. Do you want my sister?"

Taker said nothing. He only glared with murderous eyes. After a few minutes he finally caved seeing as Pyro wasn't giving up. "Yes, I want your sister."

"Then go get her. She's been waiting. Her whole plan was just to wait for you to do something. She said if you didn't want her then she wasn't going to do anything about it. She was just gonna let it go; let you go. Go do something." Pyro left without another word.

"She's right brother. You should go get her. I know this has been plaguing you for a week. You're the Phenom, so do something."

La familia had no idea that Angel and Pyro had been the ones to strength Taker's powers. But for some reason they kept purposely pissing her off. They knew they were pissing her off too but they didn't care.

Finally she got so fed up that she went to Taker. Taker didn't say a word as he let her into his locker room. "I've had it up to here with La familia. I want to help you in the feud against them." She sighed. "They don't know about my powers no one does besides Kane, Pyro, Jeff, Paul, and you. I want to teach them what it means to mess with me."

He nodded but remained quiet. She gave a small nod in return and moved to leave the room. His hand shot out and grabbed her arm before she could leave. He slid his hand up her arm and through her hair. He claimed her lips with his slowly, and then became hungrier for them. They felt some strange aura fill the room and surround them. They felt different and powerful.

Pryo and Kane could see the changes in their siblings. They could feel the power radiating off of them. The power grew stronger when they were together. Pryo and Kane watched from the back as their siblings tag teamed together in an inter-gender match against Big Show and Maryse. Angel couldn't get to Taker fast enough and Big Show made sure she paid for it. But for some reason he threw her into her own corner. Taker tipped her head back and deeply kissed her and the ref counted it as a tag.

Vickie stood on the stage she couldn't believe that Big Show and Maryse had lost. She tried not to visibly shiver as Taker and Angel stood in the ring glaring at her with pure hatred. The lights went out and they were gone but Vickie could still see their eyes engraved in her memory it made her shiver in fear.

Pyro and Jeff sat in her locker room she was teaching him to use his power, the power of wind and air. No surprise that this was his power. He was as free as the wind with his head in the clouds. If he were to combine his power with hers it was unstoppable.

On several occasions their powers became heightened during sex and or passion. It depended. They had created a binding spell that would bind them together. It was a lot better and more lasting than a marriage. It could not be undone and they didn't want it undone.

Jeff decided he was done learning for the day and wanted to just hang out and play around. His powers really did suit him. He was like the clouds always moving with the wind. Sometimes she thought that if god wanted men to fly that Jeff would be the first one to do it.

They were perfect for each other. Their heads were always in the clouds, they were live for the moment and always enjoying life. They enjoyed life because they had each other. They knew each other so well and they never fought. They play fought but they were always joking. They were perfect and willing to help any of their friends when they needed it.


End file.
